Mi primer día de playa
by KotomiSchiffer
Summary: Ulquiorra va por primera vez a la playa con Orihime:3


Disclaimer: Los personajes que están a punto de ver son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

Mi primer día en la playa.

Despues de tres años contra la pelea con Aizen todo volvió a la normalidad, excepto que estoy en el mundo humano con mi mujer… Inoue Orihime, no sé porque razón estoy aquí, pero Urahara me dijo que ella deseo tanto verme, que su sueño se hizo "realidad".

Hoy desperté como todo los días con Orihime a mi lado, nunca había sentido una calidez asi, bueno jamás había sentido la calidez.

-Ulqui, ire a comprar unas cosas, ahora vuelvo- dijo la mujer sonriente besándome la mejilla.

-De acuerdo- dije.

************************ ***En la tienda**********************************

-Bueno llevare tomates, chocolate, y miel- No se si decirle a ulqui que vayamos a la playa en estos tres años no hemos ido juntos- pensó para sus adentros.

-Inoueeeeeeeeeee- un joven peli naranja se acerco a ella.

-Kurosaki kun- dijo alegremente.

-Hola Inoue, que haces? Dijo con el seño fruncido. Pero Orihime ya lo había olvidado, ahora con Ulquiorra a su lado olvido a Kurosaki kun.

-Comprando comida, llevo tomates, chocolate y miel- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ehhh, que bien- gracias a Dios que no sería él, el que comería esa cena pensó para si mismo.

-Inoue, esto pues iremos al parque de diversiones, ¿quieres ir con nosotros?

-Kurosaki kun, muchas gracias pero saldré con Ulquiorra, ira a la playa por primera vez-

-Ahh, no puedo creer lo mucho que cambio contigo y todos nosotros, siempre esta serio pero es bueno- dijo con su ceño fruncifo.

-Si hoy es una persona distinta, bueno me tengo que ir , nos vemos Kurosaki kun, diviértete en el parque de diversiones- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos Inoue, que te diviertes en la playa con Ulqui- dijo con un tono burlon.

-Ya estoy de vuelta Ulqui- dijo la mujer con su sonrisa.

-Bienvenida Orihime- dije acercándome a ella para bersarla en la frente.

La mujer dejo las compras en la cocina y vino hacia mi, me abrazo tan apasionadamente, yo le devolví el abrazo.

-De acuerdo vamos a la playa- me pregunto si será donde se ve el océano.

-Ulqui lleva tus cosas, toallas, shampoo, jabón.

-Hai – dije metiendo mis cosas a una maleta.

La mujer venia con muchas cosas entre los brazos, la ayude rápidamente y metimos las maletas al auto. Gracias a Urahara por enseñarme a conducir.

-Vámonos, yo manejo- dijo Orihime saltando de la emoción, se veía hermosa sonriendo, y saber que ella es mía, me llena de eso a lo que le llaman felicidad.

-A la vuelta yo manejo- dije con con serenidad.

-De acuerdo ulqui- otra vez hizo esa sonrisa que me vuleve loco, ella se sonroja cada vez que le hablo, algo tan humanamente lindo para mi.

Nos subimos al carro, el viaje fue tranquilo, pero Orihime fue cantando todo el camino a la playa, aunque canta demasiado bien (**Yui- life quinto ending de Bleach)**. Al llegar había mucha gente en la arena con paraguas para resguardarse del sol, la mujer me dio unos lentes ridículos de forma de estrella.

No me pondré estos lentes- dije con una mueca.

-Oh vamos ulqui póntelos te ves tan bien con ellos- dijo con un sonrojo.

-No, se ven tan ridículos- dije en tono serio.

-Pero ulqui…. Hagamos un trato póntelos para una foto si?

-Ahh nunca vas a cambiar Orihime, de acuerdo pero solo una foto.

-Sii, foto en 3..2. - dijo sonriendo y dando vueltas de alegría, llegando a mi lado. Salió un flash segador,y la mujer beso mi mejilla.

-Oh mira Ulqui que foto mas hermosa- dijo apenanda.

-Tienes razón- dije en tono amable, saliamos los dos en la playa ella besando mi mejilla. Era una hermosa foto. Me abalance a ella para besarla en los labios.

Orihime se dirigió a un kiosko de "trajes de baño" trayendo consigo una calzoneta color verde, y un bikini de colores.

-Toma ulqui pontéelo para meterte al mar- dijo con un rojo intenso en sus mejillas. Lo tome y fui a los desvestideros, me lo puse y estaba cómodo.

Cunado Sali, vi a Orihime salir con ese bikini se veía tan bien, me quería abalanzar sobre ella, pero me detuve, pero porque se ponía algo asi, se supone que solo cuando esta conmigo se viste asi, cuando estamos solos en la cama.-

-Ulqui te vez bien- dijo orihime jugando con sus cabellos naranjas.

-Te vez hermosa asi, pero porque t vistes asi, asi te vistes cuando estamos juntos, solos- dije serio.

-bueno etto, porque en la playa asi se viste para broncearse, pero si no te gusta me pongo otra cosa-Dijo apenada.

-No, asi me gusta- la atraje con mis brazos para besarla, me devolvió el beso.

-Ulqui hablando de broncearte, te pondré bloqueador solar, para que no te requemes, date la vuelta- dijo sonrojada.

-Me di la vuelta y sentí helado, me estaba poniendo una crema, mesajeaba mi espalda con cariño, me sentí tan bien.

-Ya Ulqui- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ahora te pondré yo a ti,- dije haciendo que se sonrojara aun mas.

-Si, gracias- dijo con pena.

Frote la crema por su espalda, piernas, y en su nariz. Luego del bloqueador la mujer trajo una cubeta con palas para la arena. Queria abalanzarme sobre ella y besarla como nunca, pero ella me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Hagamos castillos de arena- Dijo sonriendo. Me dio una cubeta y una pala, empezamos a hacer castillos, ella haciendo un castillo algo torpe, asi que la ayude lo cual hizo que se sonrojara. Pero vino una ola gigante y destruyo el castillo, dejándonos empapados.

-Vamos a meternos Ulqui- dijo jalándome hacia el mar. Nos metimos el agua esta a una temperatura realmente buena, cuando venia una ola ella corria hacia mis brazos, yo la agarraba para protegerla de la sal del agua. No podía creer que esa mujer me hiciera feliz, la amaba tanto, la amo como nunca.

Me perdi en su compañía pero ella grito.

-Ulqui una ola- dijo gritando. Reaccione demasiado tarde la ola nos arrastro alejándonos ,fui hacia ella pensando que le había pasado algo malo, pero ella reia.

-Jajaja, eso fue muy gracioso no Ulqui?- dijo sonriendo. Como podía darle risa eso?

-Tonta me preocupe por ti- dije serio.

-Lo siento Ulqui, pero aquí en la playa eso sucede, jaja.

Orihime ama las tortugas y cerca de allí estaban liberando ,su cara se ilumino al saber eso, la lleve adonde daban tortugas para dejarlas en el mar, agarro una y se acerco a mi.

-Mitte Ulqui, no es adorable- dijo con unos ojos llenos de ternura.

-Si si lo es, pero tu lo eres mas- dije haciendo que se sonrojara.

La liberamos, a ella se le salieron unas lagrimas.

-Porque lloras Orihime?-Le dije.

-Bueno porque se va al mar, nunca lo volveré a ver- dijo tristemente.

Orihime, quieres una tortuga? Cerca de aquí hay una tienda de mascotas, no ests triste yo te comprare una si?

-Hountoni- dijo ya feliz

-Si si la quieres si dije.

-Si si la quiero, vamos Ulqui- dijo jalándome el brazo.

Fuimos a la tienda, y vimos una tortuga verde, pequeña, compramos esa, ella estaba feliz.

-Pongamosle un nombre si Ulqui?- dijo apenada.

-De acuerdo como le quieres poner? Dije con interés.

-Ammm Sammy es un buen nombre para un tortuga cierto?

-Si es un nombre lindo- dije miradola a los ojos.

-Ulqui será como nuestro bebe- dijo esta ve si sonrojada.

-Nuestro Sammy cierto- Dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sii- dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ya era tarde, asi que nos cambiamos y nos fuimos, subi al carro para manejar, ella se veía cansada de tanta "diversión" y poco a poco se quedo dormida en el asiento delantero, la vi por muchos minutos contemplando su belleza, ella era mia, mi mujer, mi Orihime. Como alguien como yo podría enamorarse, si esa es la palabra que describe lo que siento, ella ablando mi corazón desde que la vi.

Sin que me diera cuenta llegamos a la casa, saque las cosas de auto, Puse a Sammy en una mesita, en su pequeña pecera, y fui a traer a Orihime la carge, y la lleve a nuestro cuarto, con mucho cuidado para no despertarla. La acoste y me quede a su lado cariaciando su cabello, sus mejillas.

-Orihime te amo, que se no lo digo porque no se expresar mis sentimientos, pero gracias por este dia, me divertí junto a ti, te amo Orihime- La bese en la frente, pero ella sujeto mi cabeza y beso mis labios, el beso fue apasionado.

-Te amo Ulqui- dijo a unos centímetro de mis labios.

-Te amo Orihime- la bese y ahí comenzó una noche más que pasaba junto a ella.

**Mi primer one –shot, espero les guste n.n**


End file.
